Finding out their love for each other
by SilverStar TomBoy
Summary: This is when Captain Hitsugaya n Karin meet the first time. They fall in love. What will the soul society do when they find out? What will Ichigo do when he finds out? Will their love last long enough? Find out for your self's. Might change it from T to M


Karin's thoughts,_**Sakura's thoughts**_

Toshiro's thoughts,_**Hyorinmaru's thoughts**_

Rangiku's thoughts,_**Haineko's thoughts**_

Ichigo's thoughts,_**Zangetsu's thoughts**_

Rukia's thoughts,_**Sode no Shirayuki's thoughts**_

Isshin's thoughts,_**Sora's thoughts**_

Yuzu's thoughts, _**Yuki's thoughts**_

Flash backs are- _Italicizes_

**I don't own Bleach. I own Karin's zanpakuto, Yuzu's zanpakuto, Isshin's zanpakuto.**** I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Bleach ****V Chapter 1 finding out their love for each other **

Normal P.O.V.

In the captain's meeting room

Head Captain asked captain Hitsugaya you know you have broken the most important rule in the Seireitei?"

Captain Hitsugaya said I know but I love her and I don't want her to lose her memoires or get killed because of me."

Ichigo said my sister Karin told me she loves a boy with white spiky hair."

Head Captain said let's see what you were up to with that human girl."

* * *

On the screen

Whhaaaaaa! I hate when Ichigo just leaves and never tells anyone where he is going."

Then Karin kicks her soccer ball out of the net.

It goes rolling down the stairs and goes straight to the dangerous road. Then captain Hitsugaya was there.

He was walking and stopped Karin's soccer ball by his foot.

Then Toshiro said does this belong to you?"

I said yes it does."

Then Karin was about to say thank you, but Toshiro was gone."

Then the next day after school Karin was playing with her friends so they could go practice on their favorite soccer field."

Then they were about to practice when they saw these middle scholar's on their field."

Then Karin asked them why are you on our field?"

They said because we can." You can't do anything about it."

Karin yes we can." We will play you this Saturday at 12:00 pm."

One of the middle scholars' said find if we win you will eat grass."

If we win you will never play on this field ever again."

Deal!"

Then Karin saw him again on his cell phone the railing."

Karin asked witch school do you go to?"

Then Toshiro said I don't go to school and stop bugging me."

Then one of Karin's friend said Karin don't talk to him he looks like a punk and look at his hair it looks like he bleached it."

Then Toshiro said what did you say?"

Then Karin said don't listen to my friends they are stupid."

Then she saw him get up from the railing so she decided to kick her soccer ball.

First she thought he would get hit by the ball, but instead he does a back flip and send the ball right back to her, but it go right pass her instead it goes right to one of her friends face."

Then she stared to cheer because she never saw someone do a back flip and send the ball back to her."

Then Karin asked Toshiro if he would play on her soccer team."

But instead of answering her question he said he had to go."

That's when Karin sensed a hollow's spiritual pressure.

Then Toshiro looked at Karin and was giving her a look likes what-are-you-looking-that-way-for?

Then he never showed up at soccer practice.

Then game came and Toshiro still didn't even show up too.

* * *

The day of the game on the screen

Then one of the middle scholars tripped Karin so she fell and hurt her left knee badly.

When they were about to give up one of her friends saw Toshiro coming their way.

Then she said time out."

They came over to him. Karin looked happy he came, but mad because he didn't even show up at all to out soccer practice.

Toshiro said he was busy."

Then she saw him looking at her wounded knee.

Toshiro asked her how did you get hurt?"

Karin said it is nothing I still can play."

Then Toshiro said fine I will play soccer once and that's that."

Then they won the game by 4-3.

Then Karin saw a hollow come out of the sky.

Then the hollow attacks her, but she didn't feel anything hit her.

Then she looks up and sees Toshiro in the same uniform as Ichigo does. The black kimono. Then she realized that Toshiro is also a Shinigami too.

Then captain Hitsugaya defeats the hollow and asks her if she was okay.

Then Karin tells him that she was Ichigo's little sister. Toshiro looked shocked.

Toshiro says your brother is the new captain of the 9th Division."

* * *

The next day on the screen

Karin's and Toshiro's P.O.V.

Shiro when are you coming back?"

I don't know yet, but when I do I will let you know."

Shiro why are so lay back with me? Why do you let me call you Toshiro or Shiro when no one else can you that except for captain Hitsugaya?"

That's because I lo-like you Karin. I feel like I need to protect you."

I love you too Shiro."

Then he kissed her fully on the lips passively.

After kissing each other for ten minutes Karin said Shiro come back safely please."

I will Karin. I promise you that. After this war is over I will come back for you. I don't care about the rule that Shinigami's aren't allowed to love a human at all or that human will lose his/her memories of that Shinigami and that Shinigami will be killed or exiled from the Seireitei."

But Shiro you shouldn't talk like that with me. I don't want to lose my memories of my own idiot brother nor you."

I know you don't. I promise you this after this war ends I will come back here right away and protect you no matter what or if it means my own death."

I love you so much Shiro."

I know you do."

Then that's when their love for each other grew more.

* * *

In the meeting room

Toshiro's and Hyorinmaru's P.O.V.

That's just great now they know that I love Karin and that's just great that Ichigo knows."

_**Master don't worry you knew that this day would come sooner or later."**_

I don't know what to do now. Should I leave and go protect Karin from the other captains? What should I do Hyorinmaru?"

_**I don't know master. I'm sorry I can't help you with every problem you have. You have to learn to get yourself out of problems like this all by yourself. You're the one that has the love problem not me. You're the smart one."**_

Thanks for the help Hyorinmaru. I think?"

_**I tried my best. Right?"**_

Yea."

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Ichigo said Toshiro if you put your hands on Karin you will pay."

Toshiro said I did and you sister said if you hurt me she will think a way to send you to Aizen. She also said that Aizen will deal with you instead of her. That's what she told me before I left."

Head Captain said SILENCE!"

Then the room became quite.

Head Captain said let's see if on the screen then."

* * *

On the screen

Karin's and Toshiro's P.O.V.

Shiro if my idiot brother hurts you tell so I can have a plan to have his sorry ass all the way at Hueco Mundo so Aizen can deal with him instead of me. Is that okay with you Shiro?"

I will pass it down to him so he knows about your threat, Karin. Promise me that while I'm gone you won't do anything stupid. So that means no fighting hollows or Arrancar's or become a soul reaper. If you do your brother will kill me. Understand me Karin?"

Yes I understand you Shiro. My brother won't kill you if I'm around to protect you."

Then Karin pushed Toshiro to the ground. Then they started to make out.

* * *

In the meeting room

Normal P.O.V.

Ichigo looked completely shocked and so did everyone else in the room.

Then a Hell Butterfly came in and said there's something happening in the world of the living, at Urahara shop."

* * *

Then the screen turned back on

At Urahara shop

Banki!"

Excellent, Karin. You have learned your zanpakuto's name, you have achieved your zanpakuto's Shikai form, and Banki in just one day. You are better than your brother was when I was training him."

Well thanks. But I have a feeling that I'm being watched. If Ichigo finds out I'm dead. If captain Hitsugaya finds out he will yell at me and then I'm dead again. I don't like this one bit hat claws."

* * *

In the meeting room

Normal P.O.V.

Ichigo said I'm going to kill him! I hate him so much! How could he make Karin a soul reaper? If he gets her hurt he is dead!"

Captain Hitsugaya said shut up Ichigo and calm down. I don't this idea either."

Ichigo said you wouldn't like it either because you are in love with her and you care about her, like I do!"

Then the room temperature drop a lot. Everyone became cold and praying that captain Hitsugaya will control his spiritual pressure and also pray that the room temperature will return back to its normal temperature.

Captain Hitsugaya said shut up Ichigo! I don't like her!"

Ichigo said yes you do! Because you are blushing and we just saw proof!

Head Captain said SILENCE! Ichigo and captain Hitsugaya you two will go and fetch her. I chose you two because Ichigo, you are her brother. Other reason is because captain Hitsugaya loves her and he is close to her age."

WAIT WHAT! Why does the shrimp have to go with me?"

Head Captain said because he loves her and cares about her just like you do."

Soi Fon said you are letting captain Hitsugaya be in love with a human?"

Head Captain said yes I am. It is because I wouldn't be fair if Ichigo and Rukia are love with each other and captain Hitsugaya and Karin can't be in love with each other. Does that answer your question captain Soi Fon?"

Soi Fon said yes it dose Head Captain."

Head Captain said good. Now you two go and train Karin."

Ichigo said I don't like this at all."

Captain Hitsugaya said oh shut up Ichigo."

Ichigo said WHAT DID YOU SAYSHIRMP?"

Captain Hitsugaya said I said shut up!"

Before those two can kill each other Karin came from nowhere.

Karin said and yelled WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING ABOUT?"

Then Ichigo, captain Hitsugaya, every single captain and every single lieutenant looked up and saw Karin standing right at the entrance of the captain's meeting room.

Karin said explain to me why you two look like you are going to kill each other any minute?"

Ichigo and captain Hitsugaya said in unison Karin why did you become a soul reaper without my permission?"

Karin said I became a soul reaper because I didn't want to be protected by you and Toshiro all the time. So I wanted to protect the people that I love and I want to protect myself. Does that answer your stupid question?"

Ichigo and captain Hitsugaya said yes it does.

Ichigo said but why?"

Karin said oh just shut the fuck up Ichigo. You know something. Ever since you left to train I cried. Me, Karin Kurosaki doesn't cry! And you knew that!"

Ichigo said you hate me, don't you!"

Karin said yes I did but now I don't. I'm leaving."

Captain Hitsugaya said wait Karin!"

Karin said yes, what is it Toshiro?"

Toshiro said do you want to play a game of soccer?"

Karin said yes I do!"

Toshiro said fine lets go then."

And with that Karin pulled captain Hitsugaya by the hand.

Everyone watched as captain Hitsugaya getting pulled by Karin.

**

* * *

Please rewiew. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The second chapter is coming soon. :)**


End file.
